Downtime, Atlantis Style: Sunbathing
by bailey1ak
Summary: I added a second chapter to my response to the Shadows-of-Realm/IceMenace Flash Fiction Challenge: Downtime, Atlantis Style. Sometimes all you need is the excuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is in response to the Shadows-of-Realm/IceMenace Flash Fiction Challenge: Downtime, Atlantis Style. 300 words or less. This one clocks in at exactly 300 not including this header._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters._

* * *

**Sunbathing**

"What're they doing?" Ronon asked as he and Sheppard peered at a balcony a few stories down out on the East pier. The pair had been running during their downtime when the girls below had caught their attention.

"Sunbathing," Sheppard answered, looking at the two in bathing suits, reading books below.

John heard the big guy's growl and held in a chuckle. "I know, I don't like it either. We'll check on them again on our way back. Let's go." Two scantily clothed women this far from the main part of the city didn't sit well with him. Lt. Cadman could handle anything that came up, but her sidekick Dr. Keller was another story.

* * *

Sheppard noticed Ronon had steadily picked up their pace as they'd gotten closer to the balcony on their return. John peered over the railing and saw a lone figure lying on a blanket below reading a book.

"Doc shouldn't be out here by herself," Ronon complained, not taking his eyes off her. The woman could hold his attention in her Atlantis uniform or scrubs, but the sight of her in so little, absolutely scrambled his thinking.

John couldn't hold in his laughter this time. He'd seen that look on his friend's face often when in the pretty doctor's presence. This seemed like an opportune moment.

"Yeah, I don't like her down there by herself either, Chewie." John noted the Satedan still hadn't taken his eyes off Keller. "I've some paperwork I should get to. Do you mind staying with Doc and walking her back?"

John didn't get an answer, just a view of Ronon's back as he left. The Colonel looked over the balcony and watched the warrior step hesitantly onto the balcony. After seeing the welcoming smile from the doctor, John made himself scarce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I know when I read drabbles, or flashfics or whatever they're called, I'm always left wanting to know what happened next. It is probably why I don't usually write them myself. Nothing ever feels finished or done. Although this second chapter doesn't exactly finish it, hopefully it fulfills a little of that need to see what happened next. _

_This is still an answer to the Shadows-of-Realm/IceMenace Flash Fiction Challenge: Downtime, Atlantis Style. 300 words or less. This one clocks in at exactly 300 __as well, not including this header._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters._

* * *

Ronon slowed his pace as he walked out onto the balcony, feeling like an intruder. The Doc's clothing choice and obliviousness to his presence not helping. Before he could decide whether to stay or go, she looked up at him from her book.

The Satedan was about to make his apologies when a smile spread across her face welcoming him. All thoughts of retreat vanished. "Didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not," Jennifer denied, motioning for him to sit with her.

"I don't think you should be here… alone…like… that." He nodded at what she was wearing before looking out toward the water and beyond.

Jenn grinned at him. It tickled her that Ronon was protective of her, it always had, but watching him try to articulate, she suddenly realized that it wasn't just the warrior in him that made him protective. If she was reading his fidgeting and lack of eye contact correctly, she was making him uncomfortable, but in that guy/girl way. That hadn't happened for her before, at least not with someone like Ronon. Part of her wanted to run back to her room and savor the feeling, another part of her wanted to explore this new power and insight she had.

"It's called sunbathing, Ronon," she teased.

Ronon sensed something different in the tone of Doc's voice, her wink at the end of her remark assured him something was different. His breath left him for a moment as he realized Jennifer was just as affected by him as he was by her. Maybe she had been for all these months as well.

Ronon gave her a smirk before pulling his shirt over his head. He gave an answering wink before stretching out on his back, content for now to bask in the sun and his new knowledge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__This was inspired by a review I got today from Luvliacd who reminded me that drabbles are never satisfying. Here is my attempt to add just a little bit more. Hope it helps._

_This began as an answer to the Shadows-of-Realm/IceMenace Flash Fiction Challenge: Downtime, Atlantis Style. 300 words or less. This one clocks in at exactly 300__as well, not including this header._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters._

* * *

Ronon walked with Jennifer from the transport to her room. Sunbathing… he could understand the draw. The sun hitting his bare chest had felt soothing, but the knowledge of a barely clothed Doc lying a foot away had kept him from relaxing.

This afternoon had been incredible and Jenn was in desperate need of some serious girl time with her best friend Laura. But she still had one other awkward obstacle to overcome… they were almost at her door and she didn't know what to do. Did she thank him? Would he want kiss her? The last thought made her blush as she stopped in front of her door.

Ronon had noted the slowing in pace as they drew closer to Jennifer's quarters. He grinned to himself and breathed a little easier knowing despite this new found mutual awareness, they shared the awkward discomfort of not knowing what came next.

"Ummm, thank you for keeping me company this afternoon." Jennifer had never felt more awkward.

"I want to come with you next time you sunbathe." Ronon tipped his head to the side gauging her reaction. He felt encouraged by her blush. "Safer… and I enjoyed it too."

"Yeah," Jenn hesitantly replied and watched Ronon turn and leave. She turned and activated her door, unable to hold in her smile_. _

"Jennifer," Ronon called having stepped back behind her, wanting one more thing.

She turned, startled to find him so near.

Without offering her a chance to protest, Ronon leaned down and kissed her before striding away.

Jennifer stared after him, stunned.

"I'll pick you up in a few minutes for dinner," he called, looking back over his shoulder. He saw the stunned expression on her face and grinned to himself. He might actually start to enjoy these rare moments of downtime.


End file.
